


Cerulean Blue

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2018, Episode Related, Gen, POV Dana Scully, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: Scully writes her report on the Pusher.





	Cerulean Blue

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Cerulean"

Cerulean blue. The words that started a perverse body count have been stuck in her brain. 

Dana Scully doesn´t have an explanation for how the Pusher did it. Scientifically speaking, he shouldn´t be able to get his desperately helpless victims to set themselves on fire, or to get into Mulder´s head.

She stares at her computer screen and the blinking teasing cursor. 

The phone rings. “Scully, it´s me.” – “Mulder, I´m tired. I´m trying to finish my report and I can´t.”

“Leave it. How fast can you meet me at the airport? I think I´ve found something.”


End file.
